Everything I was looking for
by RBAlways423
Summary: Otra historia de emociones y secretos. Un viaje de aventuras sobre la pareja mas impresionante de la television
1. I want to know everything about you

Castle supervisa silenciosamente una caja de secretos que su amada guarda debajo del sofá, atiende con melancolía algunas fotos de juventud, ella siempre tan hermosa, pero hay que reconocer que en aquellos tiempos con ese aire angelical en la mirada era aún más irresistible, siempre sonriendo como una niña en pleno parque de diversiones. Su mujer es una caja de sorpresas, como puede ser que la detective ejemplo en seriedad de la comisaria, se convierte todas las noches en su amante de mil aventuras. El siempre supo que sería increíble pero la realidad supera un millón de veces más a la ficción, ella es autentica, tórrida, intrigante, sorpresiva, un descubrimiento que comienza nuevamente cada mañana. Esta completamente enamorado, se muere por ella, todo entre ellos es un desafío pero vale la pena al final porque ella es su alma gemela y nada iguala el inmenso placer de apretar sus manos encontrándose con la sensación de que jamás se marchará, siempre está a su lado en los buenos y en los malos tiempos. De pronto la curiosidad le da por abrir una vieja libreta llena de polvo, explora sus páginas y deduce que se trata de una especie de diario pequeño, el desconcierto se adueña de su mente, no es ninguna broma o exageración su novia sigue siendo el enigma más difícil de adivinar. Ahí se encuentra en el piso leyendo la literatura oculta de Kate, si se entera lo mata pero que mas da se muere por estudiar cada una de las confesiones que aparezcan en el cuaderno. Se asombra al comprobar que la primera fecha corresponde a su primer día en la comisaría.

"Que tiene ese hombre que me enloquece, serán sus ojos azules incrustados en cada cosa que hago, si el supiera cómo me tiemblan las piernas cada vez que chocamos las miradas seguro su ego infantil estaría encantado de saberlo, otra estúpida mas hechizada por su enigmático encanto. No sé si me molesta lo que hace o me fascina tanto que me hace rabiar, aunque por fuera le regalo mi rostro más fastidioso por dentro sonrío como una idiota con sus comentarios. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco, no debería importarme pero siento una necesidad de verlo que no me gusta nada, me siento débil a su lado, indefensa, pero a la vez me siento alguien, viva, diferente, importante, no tengo idea que ha visto en mi para su personaje o quizás lo hace solo para molestarme, siendo él uno nunca sabe. Y ahora que hago aquí escribiéndolo, estoy completamente loca, no sé qué me pasa pero tengo que contarlo si se lo digo a Lannie de seguro me manda directo hasta su cama puedo oírla decir… ¡chica tu lo que necesitas es quitarte las ganas que le tienes, échale un buen polvo y si después te sigue gustando cásate con él o lo que sea, pero no te quedes con las ganas por dios! Si todo fuera tan fácil, no sé porque presiento que esto no se me quita con un buen polvo, es mucho más complicado y yo no quiero eso en mi vida, prefiero el camino más fácil aunque siempre me lleve al mismo lugar. Quien lo iba a decir la defensora de los crímenes más peligrosos le teme al amor, buen argumento para un mal chiste..."

B- Castle que estás haciendo- grita saliendo de la habitación

C- Nada- responde escondiendo la libreta

B- Deja esa caja donde mismo estaba… no hay nada ahí que te interese- se preocupa corriendo hacia él para quitarle sus secretos

C- No te das cuenta que todo de ti me interesa… además tienes muchas cosas aún desconocidas para mí- menciona atrayéndola hacia él

B- No te enseñaron en la escuela a respetar las cosas ajenas- se queja aniquilándolo con los ojos pero ya sentada sobreél

C- Soy escritor de misterio… no respeto mucho la privacidad- le advierte

B- Pues yo soy policía… tengo un arma… y sabes lo que le hago a los que se incumben en mis asuntos privados- argumenta con picardía

C- Les pones tus esposas- se ríe

B- En tus sueños- responde

C- No sabía que ahora soñaba despierto… recuerdo que anoche me mirabas a los ojos mientras yo te…

B- shshshsh… no te puedes quedar callado- afirma cubriéndole los labios

C- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para callarme- la provoca

B- Realmente no sé por qué… pero te quiero tanto Richard Castle- lo abraza con una sonrisa

C- Debe ser porque te tiemblan las piernas cada vez que chocamos las miradas- deja salir una carcajada

B- Ok muy gracioso… dame ahora mismo mi diario… son cosas personales Castle… como te atreves- se sobresalta

C- No quiero- contesta con morritos

B- Dámelo ahora mismo- aprieta sus orejas

C- Apples apples apples- brinca

B- Quieres perder tus orejas- lo amenaza

C- Que tal si haces otra cosa para convencerme- le guiña un ojo

B- Me estas ofreciendo sexo a cambio de algo que me pertenece- finge estar ofendida

C- Básicamente si- asegura

B- Eres un pervertido- demanda

C- Y tu estas tan sensual con esa camisa… te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí- dice desabrochándole los botones

B- Pues no tengo nada debajo- lo seduce

C- Wow detective tienes una idea de lo que provocas- le besa en el cuello

B- Creo que si- le roza la erección

C- Sabes tan delicioso… me gustas hasta morir- atrapa un pezón en su boza, lo besa, lo muerde, la hace vibrar, masajea sus pechos

B- Rick… suspira suavemente dejándose caer sobre el suelo

C- Todo tu cuerpo me pertenece… estas increíblemente hermosa… deseo cada centímetro de ti… tu frente… tus ojos… tu nariz… tus orejas… tus labios… tu cuello… uh tu cuello… tus brazos… - menciona besando cada parte afirmada sin dejar ningún rincón desatendido

B- Hazme el amor- le ruega

C- Esta parte de tu cuerpo me perturba… siempre tan mojada… tan dispuesta para mi… tan abrasador… tan exquisito- dice mientras toca majestuosamente su intimidad y luego introduce sus dedos muy dentro

B- Oh dios… así... así… no pares… más rápido Rick… te quiero a ti- gime con su primer orgasmo y él lo recibe en su boca, lo acaricia. Luego sube y lo mezcla con su propia lengua, luchan como pueden hasta que los dos están listos para el siguiente paso

C- Te gusta cuando estoy dentro de ti- pregunta penetrándola enfurecido

B- No tienes ni idea- alcanza a decir superada por el placer

C- Como lo quieres Kate, prefieres que te folle rápido… oh quieres que te haga el amor toda la noche- le propone aun dentro esperándola para moverse

B- Que te parece si primero me follas y luego si te parece me haces el amor toda la noche- lo tienta

C- Te amo- le jura

B- No más que yo a ti- contesta

El ritmo establecido resulta embriagador… asombroso… tentador... los dos gritan de placer… Castle entra y sale dinámicamente una que otra vez cambiando posiciones para mejorar el ángulo de sus cuerpos… se entienden a la perfección desde la primera vez… resulta que Rick es un experto en la cama tal cual como se rumoraba en las revistas y a ella pues tan poco se le da tan mal… los dos juntos son indescriptibles… lo cierto es que cuando hay amor todo se ilumina con el sentimiento… continúan danzando el uno contra el otro hasta que terminan al mismo tiempo y se quedan allí sudorosos pegados el uno con el otro

B- Castle me piensas dar esa libreta- menciona muy bajo

C- Creo que no- responde divertido

B- Pero- discute

C- Quiero saber lo que pensabas de mí… con lujo de detalle… cada minuto de tu vida en el que no me dejaste entrar… en el que pretendías odiarme…


	2. He's annoying but I adore him

Cap 2 He's annoying, cocky, childish, stupid but I adore him

"Esto no puede ser sano, es que este hombre me tiene al borde del abismo, llega con su arrogancia creyéndose un dios o que se yo que, adivinando mis pasos como si ejerciera la mayor clase de poder sobre mí, provocándome con cada cosa que hace, inmiscuyéndose en mi vida, yo no sé que pretende, debo reconocer que es bueno en lo que hace, investigando asesinatos no hay quien le gane, tiene un ingenio para darse cuenta de las cosas que a veces mi mente escéptica deja escapar. Es tan insoportable, se comporta como un adolescente que no mide consecuencias, y yo me deslumbro con sus historias, cuando abre la boca es imposible dejar de escucharle, me hipnotiza, leo sus labios con tanta pasión que no me queda de otra, debo desviar la mirada o atenerme a los resultados porque es que está tan bueno, sinceramente hablando, puede que no lo reconozca y probablemente nunca lo haré, pero es que su rostro me pierde, su estilo elegante-casual, su carácter relajado, su culo por dios jamás había visto otro igual, me resulta doloroso contemplarlo a través de sus jeans sin poder tocarlo. Jamás me sentí de esa manera, siempre era yo la que dominaba en las relaciones, la insensible, la fuerte, pero todo cambió con su llegada, el me guía con sus ideas descabelladas y yo me dejo llevar porque necesito olvidarme de la tediosa razón de siempre y dedicarme a explorar sus imprudencias. Nunca fui amiga del cachondeo pero me complace jugar con él, sé que es peligroso pero me da igual. A lo mejor para el soy solo un trofeo, una víctima que aun no ha caído en su trampa de amor, supuestamente, puede ser que solo quiera conseguirme pero no se lo voy hacer tan fácil, yo no soy como esas tontas que se dejan utilizar y aunque me muera de anhelarlo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer. Me asusta perderlo, solo llevamos un mes trabajando juntos y ya me da pánico que se vaya. Me siento tan estúpida, apuesto a que el anda de donjuán en un restaurante de lujo con una modelo al costado y yo aquí encerrada pensando en el, quien sabe a lo mejor ni siquiera le gusto, yo que sé, la verdad no lo sé"

B- Hasta cuando vas a seguir leyendo- dice al observa a su novio con el diario en un banco del parque

C- Atrapaste al asesino- responde

B- Si… estuvo muy emocionante… lleno de acción como te gusta pero te lo perdiste por hacerte el gran lector- se burla irritada

C- No hay nada mas emociónate que esto créeme- asegura mostrándole la libreta

B- Ya dámelo quieres- le ruega intentando quitársela pero el inmediatamente la esconde

C- Por que nunca me dijiste lo que sentías… tan difícil era contarme lo que te pasaba… hubiese dado lo que no tengo por leer esto mucho tiempo atrás… me hubieras ahorrado las noches insufribles que pase creyéndote imposible… pensando que yo no te gustaba… que no era tu tipo… no te imaginas cuan angustiado me encontraba… yo por ti apenas podía dormir… y ya veo que tu tampoco- confiesa

B- Eso ya no lo podemos cambiar sabes… tienes que reconocer que para aquel tiempo eras un poco cretino y yo demasiado intransigente- explica sentándose a su lado

C- Ya… lo sé… pero yo no te hubiera hecho daño te lo juro… a ti no… tu eres importante para mi… sé que he sido un mujeriego… se que al principio solo quería importunarte… me provocaba atosigarte pero luego descubrí que aquello era porque te amaba… yo vi en ti la inmensidad… un alma pura y genuina- la acaricia con dulzura, sus pupilas dilatadas similares al fuego

B- Te amo- lo besa apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que él le responde sentándola sobre el respondiéndole con la misma intensidad, sosteniéndola con vehemencia

Se acerca Esposito… tosiendo… fingiendo incomodidad

E- Justo hoy que dejé el teléfono en la comisaria… están para una foto de portada- bromea

C- Que chistoso… ten cuidado porque yo sí que llevo mi teléfono a la morgue- menciona relajadamente

E- Que no se les olvide que hoy tenemos una cena los cuatro... ya sé que se entretienen haciendo otras cosas… pero bueno contrólense un poquito… increíble que nunca han pasado la etapa de luna de miel- afirma

B- Javi deja ya de darle a las insinuaciones… tenemos que volver a la comisaria a terminar el caso… tengo que hacer el papeleo… tal vez hoy Castle se digne a ofrecerme una mano- propone

C- Yo a ti te ofrezco una no… todas las manos que te hagan falta pero yo tengo otros papeles que leer- se burla

B- Castle no estoy jugando… para que necesitas seguir con eso… dame mi diario- le ordena pegándole en el hombro

C- Un beso y te lo doy- dice empinando la boca

B- No te voy a dar el gusto- reacciona

C- Entonces no obtienes nada- se queja

B- No quiero lastimarte- afirma agarrándolo de la camisa

C- Que me vas hacer… me vas a torturar detective... mejor dame un beso- contesta robándole un beso

Llega Ryan…

R- Que pasa… por que se demoran tanto- se preocupa sin darse cuenta de la escena

E- Mira mamá y papá estaban discutiendo… ahora se están besando… la misma historia de siempre- señala

R- Ya veo… que te parece si nos adelantamos… me parece que esto va para largo… ya sebes que mamá y papá cuando le dan al tema no paran- propone viendo que sus amigos no paran de besarse

E- Ya… te tomo la palabra- acepta

R- Que lindo es el amor- suspira

E- Cállate- responde insultado por la cursilería de su amigo

Ellos siguen besándose y discutiendo hasta que Kate le muerde el labio

C- Ahuu- exclama adolorido

B- Ya se acabo el juego dámelo o ya verás las consecuencias- asegura cansada

C- No crees que tengo derecho a saber lo que nunca me has contado- pregunta

B- En el fondo tu siempre lo has sabido no te hagas- le recuerda

C- Yo lo que creo es que si tu lees mis libros primero que nadie yo tengo derecho a leer lo que escribiste- intensifica el asunto

B- No entiendes que me da vergüenza- se lamenta avergonzada

C- Pero si soy tu novio… además no pienso bromear con lo que descubra- la tranquiliza

B- Prometes que no te molestaras si digo algo malo de ti- se preocupa

C- Pues claro que no… si ya sé que piensas que soy inmaduro, egoísta, engreído… y todo lo otro- se entristece de momento

B- Yo no pienso eso Castle… yo te amo más que nada- lo abraza tiernamente

C- Y por eso… porque me amas… vas a dejar que me quede con tu diario- la carga en sus brazos

B- No vas a desistir haga lo que haga- se resigna

C- Honestamente… no- responde

B- Bien tu ganas… pero a lo mejor hoy alguien se queda durmiendo en el sofá- mantiene con firmeza

C- Justo hoy que te tenía preparado una sorpresa con velas y otras cosas picantes que te encantan- juega con ella y la vuelve a besar

B- Me vuelves loca sabias- admite

C- De hecho lo sé


	3. I'm yours and you are all mine

Cap 3 I'm yours and you are all mine

"Estoy confusa completamente, destrozada por dentro, algunas sensaciones oscuras me revolotean en el estómago, supongo que de ahora en adelante estos síntomas de incertidumbre serán mi pan de cada día. Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, quien diría que acabaría cosechando unos celos interminables por el hombre que supuestamente tengo que odiar. Hoy cuando llegó a la escena del crimen estaba alejado, entretenido, le pregunté que le pasaba y me contestó como si nada que había tenido sexo con su ex-esposa, la madre de su hija, y yo me quede helada, un ruido me golpeaba, me descontrolaba, junté fuerzas para permanecer firme pero es que no pude evitar sentirme mal, yo se que ella debe ser importante, con ella tiene una historia, además a mi no tiene por qué incomodarme, pero preferiría que se guardara ese tipo de comentario cuando yo esté presente, dice que el sexo con las locas es impresionante, de qué clase de idiota estamos hablando, por un momento me imaginé una escena comprometida de él y como no conocía a su mujer me instalé en la imagen, al final quedando asustada. Como sería el sexo entre él y yo, eso no lo sabré si no lo pruebo es evidente, y eso nunca va a pasar, sería el último hombre en la tierra con el que me acostaría, es decir ganas no me faltan, digamos que tengo curiosidad, pero yo no me relaciono con niños, con patanes que se revuelcan con cualquier loca para un buen polvo. Y ahora mírame hablando con despecho por un hombre que no es mío, si él pudiera entrar en mis pensamientos sería el fin de mis días, a veces imagino que lo hace, porque me sabe escuchar cuando estoy en silencio y eso es muy desconcertante. En el fondo tengo que reconocer que tiene sentimientos, a cuidado a su hija él solo, la ha educado perfectamente, la quiere como a nadie, es admirable su posición de padre, pero que estoy diciendo me derrite, a cualquier mujer en el planeta le encantaría tener hijos con él y por lo que he visto no saldría decepcionada. Hay que ver que ilógica es la vida, hay que ver cómo me tiene, a veces cierro los ojos y me imagino una vida con él, luego yo misma me contradigo, el otro día salí con alguien para relajarme porque Lannie me insistió, en medio de la acción se me ocurrió pensar en él y tuve que salir corriendo. Cualquiera en mi situación dejaría de verlo pero yo no puedo vivir si él, eso está más que claro"

Rick se levanta para ir hacia el dormitorio a cambiarse, hoy tiene una firma de libros aunque no tiene muchas ganas de todo ese rollo, le apetecía quedarse en el sofá con el diario de Kate, es maravilloso conocer lo que antes le pasaba, lo que se reservaba, lo que escondía de él, quien iba decir que desde aquel entonces ya lo adoraba como a nadie en todo el mundo. Se cambia a duras penas, su ropa elegante como de costumbre con el tono sexy que no puede faltar, recibe una llamada del hombre de la limosina para ir a buscar a su princesa. Al verla su universo se enciende, no hay nada mejor que estar con ella, que rendirse ante su belleza, venerar su sencillez, su timidez siempre aparece pero en cualquier ocasión él la rescata, se acerca a su oído, respira su olor, coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella…

C- Estas hermosa… cuando te veo me dan ganas de escapar a un planeta donde nada mas existiéramos tu y yo… donde solo yo pudiera ver lo extraordinariamente preciosa que eres- le dice muy despacio

B- No crees que un poco egoísta de tu parte- bromea después de suspirar

C- Tú crees… es decir a ti no te molesta que ahora cuando llegue a la fiesta las mujeres se abalancen sobre mi- le advierte con una sonrisa

B- Mientras no le firmes en el pecho por mi bien- asegura

C- Y si me lo exigen… es mi trabajo… tengo que cumplir- juega con ella

B- Pues yo soy tu novia y te exijo que no lo hagas- mantiene

C- Me encanta verte celosa… me dan ganas de romperte el vestido y demostrarte que solo te quiero a ti- afirma abrazándola

B- Vámonos quieres… no es la primera vez que llegamos tarde… y no quiero que tu editora tenga excusas pada estar arriba de ti- dice subiendo al auto

C- Ves ahora el que quiere estar arriba de ti soy yo- menciona y ella sonríe

Se quedan bien juntos cuando el chofer se pone en marcha, Castle no aguanta más mete sus manos por debajo de la prenda de Kate

B- Rick… que haces… no lo hagas- tiembla en la anticipación

C- No te gusta cuando te toco aquí- responde comenzando a hurgar en su intimidad con un masaje cargado de tortura, lento pero preciso

B- Oh si… sí que me encanta… por qué crees que hoy no me puse ropa interior- gime de placer

C- Porque quieres que mis dedos bailen dentro de ti- le susurra con voz endemoniada introduciendo tres dedos de una vez al verla tan mojada, la penetra hondamente mientras le besa el cuello y la otra manos le masajea los pechos por debajo del vestido

B- Oh Castle yo ya no puedo mas- le advierte avasallada por el deseo

C- Quieres venirte para mi Kate… quieres sentir mi lengua recorriendo tu interior cálido y húmedo- dice mientras no para de estimularla- espera solo un momento- le ruega colocándose entre sus rodillas

B- Oh dios… oh dios… oh Rick por favor… oh oh oh… no puedo ni un minuto más- grita cuando él le pasa la lengua una y otra vez, de arriba a bajo, llegando hasta su clítoris, bebiéndose sus fluidos, arrastrándola al infierno con su boca que obviamente tiene un doctorado en esa clase de acciones, y su orgasmo ya no puede esperar, explota allí delante de él… consumida de éxtasis, empapándolo, salpicando su deseo a través de él.

El sube para besarla… la mira con vehemencia… con dulzura… le muerde el labio… le besa el cuello… le asegura…

C- Que no se te olvide que soy solo tuyo

Ya en la fiesta, las admiradoras de él les piden muchas fotos juntos, firmas compartidas, ahora ella es parte de él y a la gente le encanta ver a la decidida Nickki con el aventurero Rook que se le va hacer hay que complacerlos y con mucho gusto además. En un descuido de ella Gina se acerca a él con el mismo contoneo de siempre como si buscara provocarlo. No espera mas pasa por delante de su hombre para decirle

B- Te espero en un segundo en el baño- susurra bajito y luego se marcha sin siquiera observar a la editora

C- Me permites un segundo… es que mi mujer me llama- le dice a Gina, esta última se queda con cara de enfadada

Cuando llega Kate lo empuja hacia adentro, bloquea la puerta como le enseñaron en la academia

C- Guau detective… eres experta en bloquear puertas- se burla

B- Creo que no es necesario decirte que me dejaste muy caliente antes- ignora su comentario

C- Es bueno saberlo- sonríe

B- Crees que podamos terminarlo aquí- propone

C- Me parece una buena opción- acepta cargándola en sus brazos y empotrándola contra la pared

B- Te van acusar de mal anfitrión y tu ex podría regañarte- le recuerda

C- No me importa… tu significas todo para mí- responde con sinceridad

B- Entonces hazme el amor y olvídate de todo- le pide

Sin necesidad de tantos juegos previos los dos se dedican a desnudarse entre caricias exóticas, mordiéndose, besándose, incitándose, amándose, Kate lo estimula, masajea su miembro erecto, él le hace el amor con un vaivén de caderas a un ritmo lento, luego rápido, luego desenfrenado, luego comparten el clímax y se quedan gimiendo

C- Eres mío Richard Castle- le dice con una mirada plena

B- Todo tuyo Katherine Beckett y tú toda mía como siempre… además le doy gracias a tu diario porque me estoy dando cuenta de todo lo que sentías por mí desde el principio- la besa suavemente


	4. She is my life I would die without her

Cap 4 She is my life… I would die without her

Castle reposa en la cama adolorido, sus costillas están profundamente lastimadas, su brazo inmovilizado, no se siente nada bien pero está tranquilo porque a ella no le pasó nada, porque logró salvarla del disparo, al final la cosa no fue tan grave porque a él la bala solo le rozó un poco, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese detenido aquel ataque por ella, perderla jamás, toda su vida depende de ella, por ella respira, por ella es completamente feliz. El sudor le corre por todo el rostro, esta hirviendo prácticamente, el doctor dijo que podría pasar, le recomendó tranquilidad, era lo único que se acordaba entre los tantos sedantes que le habían suministrado. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano intenta entreabrir las pupilas, allí esta Kate, es la primera imagen que ve, en un sillón llorando silenciosamente, temblando de dolor, suspirando por él, le conmueve tanto su imagen vulnerable, no quiere que se sienta culpable por nada, porque no lo es, porque de lo único que es responsable es de su fortuna, de su satisfacción, del privilegio de contar con ella dia y noche sin limitaciones. Extiende su mano hasta rozarla levemente, Kate reacciona como siempre ante su contacto, puede palpar sin empeño la temperatura ardiente de su novio, la preocupación asedia su mirada y se estremece de espanto suavemente en la palma de él. Castle la oprime con garra haciéndole sentir que todo esta perfectamente

C- Kate… te amo… no llores nunca por favor- suspira con lάgrimas brotando de sus ojos

B- Discúlpame Rick… te has hecho daño por mi culpa… yo tengo que protegerte y te fallѐ- deplora

C- Shshshs… no digas eso… tu sabes que no fue así… yo solo quise ampararte… no te puedes condenar por eso… sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti… yo moriría por ti si es preciso- intenta calmarla

B- No… si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero contigo entiendes… te necesito vivo… quiero que estés a mi lado… despertarme por las mañanas y que me traigas el café a la cama… que me des un beso… saber que estas aquí… que me amas… que te amo… que vamos a estar juntos siempre- le suplica

C- Kate yo no me voy a morir… no te voy a dejar sola entiendes… no has oído decir que yerba mala nunca muere- intenta sonreír

B- Tienes que prometerme que de ahora en adelante estarás detrás de mi… no puedo soportar que te hieran… yo sin ti no soy nada- le pide

C- Entendido jefa… donde quieres que te firme el acuerdo detective… en alguna parte especial de tu cuerpo… porque como veras no tengo papel y solo me sirve un brazo- bromea

B- No tiene gracia… deja de esforzarte que el médico dijo que te cuidara… no te vas a levantar en mucho tiempo… además voy por los paños con agua porque tienes fiebre- responde más tranquila

C- Kate te puedo pedir un favor- la detiene

B- Si claro… eres mi héroe puedes pedirme lo que sea- contesta con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas

C- Me lees una página de tu diario- le ruega

B- En serio- no se lo esperaba

C- Por favor- suplica

B- Esta bien… que sepas que te estás aprovechando de mi- acepta

C- Adoro aprovecharme de ti… en tantas maneras- la provoca

B- Deja de hacerte el seductor… en tu estado no puedes hacer nada- le recuerda

C- A lo mejor yo no pero tu si- continua

B- Mejor voy por esos paños para bajarte la fiebre… ya veremos después si puedo bajarte otra cosa- dice guiñándole un ojo

C- No te olvides de la lectura cariño- le grita

B- Por supuesto como olvidarla

Minutos después Kate le coloca los paños mojados en la frente con delicadeza, le cura la herida en el abdomen abriendo su camisa y acariciándolo levemente en la acción, su pecho la deslumbraba sin ninguna duda, es que ese hombre en general está hecho a su medida. Se prepara para leer

"Han pasado muchas cosas que he decidido no escribir, tal vez para no encontrarme con mis propia turbación, desde entonces me siento atraída por él en muchas maneras, nos hemos acercado mucho en este tiempo, hemos compartidos momentos muy íntimos, le he contado secretos que a nadie diría. También regreso mi antiguo novio, situación que para mi sorpresa me dio igual, yo solamente puedo pensar en mi escritor favorito, es estúpido pero cierto, hasta Will se percató de que me gusta y yo no supe contradecirle porque no tiene caso ocultárselo, decididamente me conoce y sabe cuando estoy mintiendo. Ahora presiento que todo terminó, que no hay vuelta atrás, le pedí encarecidamente que no se metiera dentro del caso de mi madre y no hizo ni puto caso a mi advertencia. Yo lo necesito más que a nada pero no puedo perdonarle, estaba empezando a confiar en él pero volví a golpearme con la pared. No me lo he tirado por temor a salir perjudicada, porque no quiero sentirme miserable ni indefensa como antes y ahora resulta que me siento peor, ni siquiera somos amantes y siento sobre mi pecho el peso de la traición, la pérdida de un amigo, yo no quiero esto, odio estar así, tan arruinada pero lo que más me duele es que puede que no vuelva a verle, y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que no veré sus sonrisa golpearme como el aroma fresco del viento en la ventana, de que ya no tropezarѐ con su presencia a mi espalda, ya sé que estoy definitivamente desequilibrada pero siento que me puedo morir sin él, sin el inmaduro, imbécil, egoísta, inconsciente, engreído, ridículo, insensible y despreciable Richard Castle"

B- Lo siento- dice después de leer todo el tiempo con dificultad aclarándose la garganta, era muy difícil revivir todo aquello

C- No debí meterme en tu vida- responde cabizbajo

B- Si no te hubieras metido en mi vida yo nunca hubiera conocido el amor- le asegura acariciándole el rostro

C- De verdad solo podías pensar en mi- pregunta

B- Siempre- afirma

C- Como puedes querer a un idiota como yo- curiosea

B- Y tu como puedes querer a una mujer tan complicada- menciona

C- Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé- añade

B- Yo tampoco… y eso es maravilloso… sabes por quѐ… porque somos dos locos que se aman más que nada- le promete

C- Bueno… una más loca que otro- bromea

B- Me estas llamando loca… y yo que pensaba darte un masaje como recompensa por haberme salvado la vida- dice mientras sus manos van bajando hasta su miembro

C- No me digas… pues voy a considerar volver hacerlo- responde ya completamente excitado

B- Eso ni de broma… vale… ni de broma- le advierte ya liberando a su pene

C- Por supuesto detective… a tus órdenes… siempre a tus órdenes… gime ante el masaje de su amada

B- Te gusta mi amor- le susurra viendo su cara de placer

C- Te salvas porque no puedo moverme por los calmantes… porque ahora mismo tengo unas ganas de follarte que ni te imaginas- le confiesa

B- No puedo esperar a que te recuperes- dice jugando con su lengua

C- Tu sígueme dándome esta clase de atenciones y pronto lo harѐ- dice apenas ya casi preparado para acabar

B- Gracias por salvarme Castle- menciona sin dejar de estimularlo

C- Siempre- contesta viniéndose encima de ella

B- Necesito una ducha urgente… los chicos vienen en camino para visitarte... no quiero que Lannie se encuentre con esto- le advierte corriendo hacia el baño

C- Como me gustaría darme esa ducha contigo… hay que ver lo caliente que me pones… ya no sé si me arde mas la fiebre o el deseo de ti- admite hablando solo

Después de 20 minutos llegan los invitados…

E- Que tal bro… como te lleva ese pequeño rasguño- saluda

C- Mucho mejor- responde alegre por las visitas

L- Amiga yo que tu le tapaba el pecho a tu hombre para evitar tentaciones- bromea

B- Mejor tu deja de mirarlo… que ya tiene dueña vale- sonríe

R- Gates no pudo venir pero te manda saludos… hoy se pasó el día triste en comisaria… cualquiera diría que le haces falta- juega con el

C- Si claro… pero apuesto que tu lloraste todo el día- se burla

E- No tienes ni idea bro- responde

L- Eres un héroe Castle… estoy orgullosa de ti… gracias por salvar a mi amiga- afirma emocionada

C- Ella es mi vida… me moriría sin ella


	5. I never get angry with you

Cap 5 I never get angry with you… in any case I would love you more

"Siento como si le estuviera traicionado… estoy bien con Demming pero luego pienso en él… a veces cuando me mira es como si le doliera realmente verme con otro… es una tontería a él ha dado igual restregarme sus tantas mujeres por la cara pero últimamente no es así… lo siento triste… a lo mejor estoy pintando un drama donde no hay absolutamente ningún indicio de tragedia pero es evidente que el asunto de tener novio no lo lleva del todo asimilado. En mi nueva relación siempre está presente… entiendo que Demming esté celoso si no hago más que hablar de él… lo necesito a todas horas… me he encontrado a veces rogando por algo de trabajo solamente por el hecho de verlo llegar con su perfume cautivándome con sus comentarios y actitudes. Hace poco volví a encontrarme con Madison una compañera de instituto…. Ella salió a comer con Castle… por poco me muero de celos… no tengo derecho lo sé… pero es que hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que llego a pensar que me pertenece… le debo la vida a ese hombre… nos unen lazos inseparables… recuerdo cuando se quedó a dormir en este sillón donde ahora estoy escribiendo… tenia tanto miedo de que cruzara la puerta de mi habitación sobre todo porque no hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo y en el fondo lo estaba deseando… es tan dulce… atento… galán… atrevido… astuto… protector… siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír…"

Kate abre la puerta de su apartamento con algunas bolsas de las compras en la mano… su rostro visiblemente cansado o enfadado… cuando lo ve sentado en el sofá su expresión se enfurece con claridad… a buena hora se intercambiaron las llaves de sus respectivos hogares… habían discutido porque él se estaba burlando junto con Ryan y Esposito de su poca capacidad de jugar al tenis en el XBOX… es una tontería pero odiaba cuando él se ponía con aires de superioridad y mas frente a sus amigos.

B- Que haces aquí… te puedes largar… te dije bien claro ayer que no te quería ver la cara en mucho tiempo- grita dejando las bolsas en la cocina sin apenas mirarlo

C- Ibas en serio acerca de eso… pensé que era una broma… como puedes molestarte por algo tan absurdo- responde acercándose

B- Sabes que no me gusta que te burles de mi con los chicos… pero a ti te da igual como me sienta… solo te importa ganar- afirma molesta

C- Solo fueron un par de bromas… además tú te estabas divirtiendo mucho jugando con el primo de Lannie… más bien perdiendo pero bueno- se defiende

B- Eres un idiota… por lo menos Chris me estaba enseñado a jugar… tu solo te estabas riendo- le recuerda acomodando las cosas de los bolsos

C- Ahora lo llamas así… sí que se conocieron a fondo… al menos anoche no perdiste el tiempo del todo- le recalca desde el otro lado de la mesa

B- Ven aquí- le ordena

C- Que quieres- le hace caso

B- Eres despreciable- dice abofeteándolo

Rick la besa con ira… se apodera de su boca con todas sus fuerzas… ella le responde con rabia… con ganas sobrenaturales… lo agarra del cabello… él le rompe la blusa… la sube sobre la mesa… se quita su propia camisa mientras ella le muerde el cuello… la toma con vehemencia quitándole el sujetador como por arte de magia… muerde sus senos… los chupa… los toca con ferocidad… tiene hambre de ella… se lo demuestra con cada caricia… sus pezones ya rígidos… demasiado preparada para el… excitada… esperando que la tocase en su parte más intima…

C- No sabes lo celoso que estaba de verte jugar con él… yo te amo Kate… te quiero más que nada en este mundo… se que tu nunca me engañarías con nadie… porque te conozco… porque antes de estar conmigo ya pensabas en mi y eso ya no puedes ocultarlo

Abre sus piernas atormentado… ambicionando hacerla suya pero no sin antes explorarla un poco más… desabrocha su jean… la deja en bragas… besa su vientre… le quita la ropa interior con la boca… ella está íntegramente mojada… el gime… va directamente con su lengua cubriendo toda el área una y otra vez… ella se arquea hacia atrás tumbando algunas bolsas… muerde sus labios para controlar sus gritos… él se está encargando de volverla loca haciéndole lo que más le gusta de manera desmesurada… se desprende el cinturón… se saca su miembro duro para colocarlo justo en su entrada

B- Follame ya Rick- ruega

C- Me perdonas- le dice

B- No tengo nada que perdonarte… te amo… siempre voy a estar contigo

Rick la penetra enérgicamente… alza todo su cuerpo encima de él… bombeando dentro de ella… cada embestida es más poderosa que la anterior… sigue entrando y saliendo por mucho tiempo… arriba de la mesa… contra la pared… por ultimo en el piso

C- Ufff… estoy agotado- dice colocándose los bóxers abarrotado de sudor

B- Pues espero que no… porque necesito vengarme… ahora mismo tú y yo echaremos una partida… quien pierda hace las compras por un mes- menciona en su oído

C- Piensa matarme mujer… menos mal te regalé un juego… si mal no recuerdo decías que nunca lo usarías- afirma

B- Y no pensaba hacerlo… pero eso era antes de que me humillaras… no me hagas recordarlo- menciona poniéndose de pie

C- Te han dicho que tienes un trasero demasiado provocador… dice dándole una palmada evadiendo la responsabilidad

B- Y tu una manos capaz de hacer temblar mil murallas además de escribir las mejores historias por supuesto- contesta

C- No tienes miedo de perder… en el juego digo… mira que soy muy bueno y no es por creerme cosas- la incita

B- Voy a ganar… tuve un buen maestro anoche- se defiende

C- Golpe bajo supongo… veremos que aprendiste de la lección que te di- sonríe

Al final del juego Beckett resulta vencedora… Castle queda con cara de mal rollo… Kate festeja como una niña por toda la casa… en el fondo se divierte viéndola tan contenta pero su cara permanece seria ante ella... no es que la hubiese dejado vencer… tiene que ser buen perdedor porque ella ganó con todas sus letras

C- No es justo- murmura

B- A que te jode- se divierte

C- No se quedará así- se impone

B- Sigue soñando


End file.
